<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do I Have Your Attention Now by NicWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188954">Do I Have Your Attention Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWrites/pseuds/NicWrites'>NicWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shape of Jaskier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, again. not relevant. you came for smut and you're getting it, but it's Projection Time, but it's still sexual and intimate, dedicated to my wonderful partner who is my great inspiration, demisexual geralt, i can't write (serious) action scenes and smut is no different, jaskier is probably cousins with eldritch abominations, just the two of them in one room, like. it's not too relevant to the. eh. plot, plus he's distracted by jaskier's aesthetically pleasing form, still not used to feeling this type of attraction, they don't actually do the do here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWrites/pseuds/NicWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is a non-human being full of love.<br/>Geralt is a witcher and too full of love.<br/>They are in one bed.</p><p>"Do I Have Your Attention Now" or "Please Just Fuck Me Already"</p><p>~~ can be read as standalone if you're here just for the E-rated story ~~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shape of Jaskier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do I Have Your Attention Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's part 2, the one you've been waiting for!</p><p>ft. geralt who's not emotionally constipated because he deserves a loving relationship<br/>ft. jaskier who's of a vaguely human shape that's full of love (and horniness)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being lowered on the bed, Jaskier sighs contently. He is expecting to be immediately ravished, and when that doesn't happen, he opens his eyes, right to the show.</p><p>Geralt strips off his shirt and lets it fall on the floor. He then takes off his boots. It is all painfully slow. However, it is the first time Jaskier can stare at Geralt's bare muscled chest openly. The Witcher crawls on the bed. He tugs on Jaskier's shirt where the low neckline shows an unreasonable amount of chest hair.</p><p>Jaskier steals a quick kiss before the shirt is pulled over his head.</p><p>Geralt touches his neck. Fingertips brush over sensitive spots where the shape breaks into scale-like pieces. It noticeably pulses. Jaskier whimpers. A few experimental brushes later, the fingers are replaced by a mouth.</p><p>Tangling a hand in long white hair to bring the head closer, Jaskier shifts a bit. He hooks a leg and arm around Geralt torso. The skin is covered with a myriad of scars, from grazes to marks that wouldn't have time to heal on an ordinary human. He wants to kiss all of them, one by one.</p><p>Geralt grabs his backside and continues sucking on his neck. No teeth, just lips and tongue that leave no mark.</p><p>“Geralt.”</p><p>The mouth disappears. Geralt leans on his side so he isn't putting his whole weight on the body underneath. “Jaskier.”</p><p>“Geralt, move on.”</p><p>The Witcher hums against his ever-changing skin. “No.”</p><p>They lie like that for a while, simply touching and enjoying being so close. Jaskier is still in his glow. Everything tastes sweet. If he really tried, he could make himself taste like fruit and honey, if Geralt likes fruit that is.</p><p>“Do you like fruit?” he says.</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt says. “Which fruit.”</p><p>“Any fruit,” he says and his lips are dark like ripe cherry, like how they are supposed to look. With a turn of his head, all color shifts. Some sinks deeper, some changes like light on metal, some is metal, quicksilver, oil on water.</p><p>“You are beautiful.” It is a sentence that has seemed unnatural to come from Geralt's lips. Now it makes perfect sense. It makes sense!</p><p>Jaskier giggles, letting the array of other voices join. “You like me.”</p><p>“Hmm,” agrees Geralt.</p><p>“No, like,” Jaskier has to fight another fit of giggles, “you <em> like </em> like me.”</p><p>“That's the idea. What, is it so horrible to think of?”</p><p>Jaskier turns them over. It requires some cooperation to not squish any limbs or fall of the bed, but they eventually manage it. He straddles Geralt's hips and looks down at him. “I like you too,” he whispers.</p><p>“I figured. Your eyes are shining.”</p><p>“They do that sometimes.” He runs a hand down Geralt's chest. “They do that.” Jaskier leans forward to kiss Geralt, his arms bracketing the Witcher's head. “Want to move?” he breathes close to the other's face.</p><p>Geralt doesn't move. A corner of his mouth moves towards a smile.</p><p>“Or we can just stay. That's fine.” Jaskier turns his gaze towards the crackling fireplace. “But I will get bored pretty quickly. How about some poetry?”</p><p>It has the desired effect. Hands land on his hips, keeping him from getting up. "Can't I just look at you?" Geralt almost whines.</p><p>Taken by surprise, Jaskier shifts a bit and notices a reaction; Geralt momentarily closes his eyes. “Then look at me.”</p><p>Warmth in his stomach, cold fingertips. Neck splitting into scales surrounded by light, eyes seeing more than they should, ears noticing the heartbeat underneath him. He's radiating warm power.</p><p>“You are beautiful,” says Geralt once again, this time filled with even more awe.</p><p>Jaskier purrs. “Am I?” he asks, licking his lips.</p><p>“Will you take this off?” The question comes accompanied by tugging on his belt. Yes, they both still have pants, for some reason. Not for much longer.</p><p>Jaskier grounds his hips into Geralt's, before he gets up and practically slithers out of the offending items of clothing, both trousers and breeches. He could have just gotten rid of them, but they are his favourite pair.</p><p>Geralt stands up to strip completely. Jaskier jumps on the vacant bed and spreads on it. He feels hot. And if Geralt's expression is anything to go by, he's not the only one who thinks so.</p><p>“Geralt,” he whispers.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Come here and fuck me.”</p><p>The Witcher looks slightly taken aback. “Just like that?”</p><p>“Well, yes.” Jaskier isn't picky. “Or the other way round, if you want.” Noticing the discomfort in Geralt's eyes, he adds: “Sorry, we don't have to do that, or at least not right away, you know?”</p><p>Geralt relaxes. “I want to.” And he's lying on top of Jaskier and kissing him with surprising gentleness. “I just, eh, it's been a long time since I last…“</p><p>“Oh, right, that's alright. Since you were with a man? I can change some parts, if you prefer it that way.” He is not so keen on changing his shape. But if Geralt really wanted to, Jaskier could do it.</p><p>“Stay like this, please.” Some more kisses get planted on his neck. “No. Since I felt like this. For anybody.”</p><p>“You love me?”</p><p>“Yes, that too.”</p><p>Jaskier drags him down. Hooking legs around Geralt brings them close. It's on a completely new level now that it's skin on skin. Jaskier moans. “Can we talk later?”</p><p>Geralt nods. “Hmm. When are you not down for talking?”</p><p>"When I'm in bed with a gorgeous person?"</p><p>“Fair.”</p><p>“So are we doing this?”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>Jaskier laughs. “I am here, I am naked, and I am very, very hard.” And so is Geralt; an ideal combination. “Please, do something.”</p><p>Geralt cups his face and kisses him. Lips meet red lips, tongue meets sweet tongue. They belong together. He then kisses Jaskier's jawline and neck, chest and stomach, and lower. Slowing down, he follows the line of hairs from Jaskier's belly button to his crotch.</p><p>When Geralt's hot breath touches his cock, Jaskier decides this is going to be his new favourite experience. His fingers sink into long white hair that now flows freely.</p><p>Jaskier scratches Geralt's shoulder. “That's it,” he murmurs. “Doin' great.”</p><p>Geralt hums and it feels amazing. Not limiting himself to mouth only, he has a hand wrapped around the shaft and the other gently stroking every inch of sensitive skin around.</p><p>“Great, you're great…“</p><p>Geralt raises his head. “I thought you said something about not talking.”</p><p>“That was before I found out how amazing you are at this.”</p><p>It's the longest sentence he says during this. He is reduced to fragments of praise and happy noises. Bedsheets, soft hair, warm skin, more hair. He touches and tastes and smells, yet the strongest feeling is coming from the inside.</p><p>Jaskier grunts a bit louder, hoping it will be warning enough. Geralt looks up, only the tip of the cock remaining in his mouth. Jaskier nods breathlessly, and Geralt starts moving his hand, fast and not losing grip.</p><p>Predictably, Jaskier comes.</p><p>He wants to do this again and again.</p><p>His shape would allow it, to reach his peak time and time in a row, to melt and willingly lose himself in the bliss. And kiss. He could have many mouths and many places, which, when touched, would send shivers of pleasure. Or he could stay how he is, human-shaped and only slightly freaky.</p><p>He drags Geralt up to kiss him. He tastes very Jaskier.</p><p>“So?” Jaskier tilts his head.</p><p>“I was expecting sparkly goo.”</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“No, <em> you </em> come again.” Geralt grins.</p><p>Jaskier is left speechless, and it has little to do with the recent orgasm. “You!”</p><p>“Me and you. Continue?”</p><p>“Are you attempting poetry or just being lucky?”</p><p>“Just got lucky,” says Geralt.</p><p>A groan, this time in no way connected to pleasure. “This is, this is my job.”</p><p>“Being annoying? Playing with words?” His hand wanders down again. “Playing with…“ He strokes the cock, and it reacts. This shape won't tire easily.</p><p>“Are you like this every time you sleep with somebody?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck, no. I've never…“ Geralt shakes his head and attaches his lips to the other's neck.</p><p>“I like this chatty you. You're full of surprises.” Jaskier sighs contently. “Can I be full too?”</p><p>Geralt gently smacks him and shifts. “Later,” he says softly. They are not rushing anywhere. Arms around each other, they are pressed together with barely any space to move.</p><p>Jaskier's shape flushes all over. It feels Geralt and mimics his heat. Colorful ripples run under the skin. Oh he could stay like this forever. Only Geralt's current predicament is pressing into his thigh. His mouth waters. It gets covered in wet kisses, almost-kisses, and even weirder mouth touches.</p><p>Intent on bringing him to completion, Jaskier grabs Geralt's butt, runs fingers along his spine, grazes against his cock; hard to say how many hands are at play.</p><p>There are many hands and many kisses.</p><p>There are two people who are almost one.</p><p>There is heartbeat and little noises and a thought that is not ready to be said aloud yet, but it's getting there.</p><p>
  <em> I feel safe with you.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>a quick work sketch of Jaskier's slightly leaking shape:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ please appreciate the delicate combination of both british &amp; american english, often in a single sentence<br/>~ check out my art at tumblr <a href="https://n0-n1c.tumblr.com/">@n0-n1c</a></p><p>~ broke: witchers can't cry<br/>~ woke: geralt cries after good (loving) sex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>